


Nice to meet you 'No One'

by justgrace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgrace/pseuds/justgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry is waiting for Hot Pie and meets a girl with no name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to meet you 'No One'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

Gendry is in one of the in over sized leather chairs in the bakery waiting for Hot Pie to finish work. He’s been trying to studying but he didn’t get much sleep last night so it isn’t going well. He leans back into the comfortable leather chair closing his eyes for a moment and rubbing his temples. He opens them when he hears the door open and an odd jingling. 

A girl, maybe about his age, walks in. Her long brown hair is braided and hanging down her back and sunglasses cover her eyes. She has on some dark jeans and a black shirt. She is very small, he notices, but carries herself with an air of confidence. A backpack rests on her shoulders and in her hands she holds a dog leash. That is what had made the jingling noise. He dog looks like a freaking wolf and Gendry can't blame the people next to her for moving away. The girl walks slowly into line and Gendry notices that the dog is leading her. He looks at her closer and realizes, seeing a red and black walking stick under her arm, she’s blind.

He watches the girl waiting in line and her dog walk next to her. Gendry can’t help but notice how beautiful she looks. Her hair is swinging gently as she walks up to the counter, Gendry can’t see her face but he can hear her voice. 

“Hi,” she says. Her voice is musical almost. “I’m here to pick up a cake, I think. This is ‘The Inn’ right?”

“Yep,” Hot Pie says. “Didn’t you see the sign.” The girl chuckles and and Gendry drops his face into his hands. Hot Pie is not the most observant person. 

“No, I don’t see much.” She pauses. “Considering I’m blind.” 

“Oh, my god,” Hot Pie says. Gendry can hear the sorrow in his friend’s voice. “I’m so sorry.”

“That I’m blind, or that you mistook me for a person who wears sunglasses inside for no reason,” she laughs. “I’m kidding.” Hot Pie gives a nervous chuckle. The girl hands him a small slip of paper.

“I’ll get your cake,” he says. Gendry watches Hot Pie leave. The girls shakes her foot. Her dog nuzzles her leg and the girl pats it absentmindedly. Hot Pie returns with a large sheet cake balanced precariously. 

“It’s all paid for,” he says. “The name on it was Sansa right, s/a/n/s/a right?” 

“Yes,” the girl says. 

“Here, let me get someone to help you.” Hot Pie looks around, most of the other employees are working. 

“I don’t need help, it’s fine.” Gendry hears the girl say.

“No, no, it’s really big.” Hot Pie looks around again.

“Really, I’m fine.” Gendry watches the girl loop the dog lease onto her arm and hold out her hands of the cake. “My brother is coming to pick me up right outside, it’s not a problem.” 

“Only if you’re sure,” Hot Pie says. 

“I’m sure,” the girl answers. Hot Pit transfers the cake to her open hands carefully. She grips it tightly. “Thanks so much.”

“We appreciate your business,” Hot Pie tells her. The girl turns and takes a few tentative steps away from the counter. 

“Nymeria, outside.” Gendry watches as the dog trots happily pulling the girl, guiding her towards the door. Gendry stands, he doesn’t know what makes him do it, and hurries to open the door for her. 

“Let me get that for you,” he says as the girl reaches the door. 

“Oh,” she says in surprise. The girl’s posture changes. She stiffens, and flinches away from him slightly.

“Sorry,” he tells her opening the door. “You looked like you had your hands full.” The girl walks through the door, Nymeria, the dog still beside her. 

“I could have handled it,” she says. Somehow Gendry doesn’t doubt this statement. 

“I have no doubt, m’lady,” Gendry says. 

“I’m no lady,” the girl says. Gendry chuckles. 

“Sure look like a lady to me,” he says. The girl shuffles her feet and purses her lips. 

“Well, I’m not.” There is a pause. “Who are you? You don’t work here.” 

“How do you know that?”

“You don’t smell like bread or frosting like the guy at the counter.” She says it like it’s the simplest thing in the world. Gendry frowns and then realizes she can’t see him. “You smell like…metal, grease, sweat, coffee, and something sweet.” 

“Quiet the nose you’ve got there,” Gendry tells her. He lets the door close behind him. She notices. 

“Aren’t you going back inside?” 

“Where are you going?” he asks. She tilts her head to the side. Gendry can see her eyebrows furrowed and she seems to be sizing him up.

“My brother is picking me up,” she says. “Tallish, dark hair, pouty.” 

“Who are you calling pouty?” a voice calls. Gendry sees a young man, about his age, striding towards him and the still unnamed girl. 

“You, of course,” the girl replies. “Did you get the card then?” The man swings a plastic bag in response and Gendry doesn’t know how, but the girl understands. “Good then, take this will you.” She holds out the cake for him. As they exchange it the man’s eyes meet Gendry’s. 

“Who’s your friend?” he asks. 

“Don’t know, he just held the door for me.” The girl shrugs and she turns towards him. Gendry chuckles. 

“Gendry Waters,” he says. The girl simply nods, not offering her name. “Do I get your name?” he asks as she gather’s her dog’s lease up and unfolds her cane. 

“Me,” she says tapping the ground with her cane. “I’m No One.” The boy she is with rolls his eyes and turns to follow her as she walks down the street. 

“It was nice to meet you ‘No One!'” Gendry calls to her. She doesn’t turn but somehow he knows she is smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you all guess who? lol jk. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
